Wolf In Hiding
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Summer In Smallville. Jacob had always suspected that he'd imprinted on Chloe before even becoming a werewolf, but she's dead now, and he's on autopilot. But then he discovers she's alive, and that the only way he can be with her is as a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

**Sequel to Summer In Smallville.**

_Slight_ crossover with "Angel".

* * *

Jacob looked up, eyes wide, sniffing the air in his wolf form.

It---it _couldn't_ have been _her_.

She was _dead_.

Wincing at that godawful word, Jacob ignored the calls of his pack in his head and hurried towards the scent in the air, the _familiar_ scent. He raced faster than his legs had ever taken him, propelling himself forwards, following the scent that'd taunted and haunted him since he'd gone through the change.

Ironically, it was the news of her death that'd started the shift in the first place.

It'd been months since then, since he'd discovered the truth about himself, about the wolf within, and after hearing Sam talking about how it'd been with Emily Jacob hadn't been able to quiet the fear that maybe his wolf, though dormant within him, had felt his mate in Chloe and he hadn't been there to protect her when she'd needed him the most.

_Stop living in the past, focus on the smell, __**her**__ smell_.

Pushing himself harder and harder with each step, Jacob followed the scent and stopped just as he was about to crest the hill when he heard _her_.

"This is ridiculous." It was Chloe's voice. "Why would they attack so ferociously and only disappear now?"

His heart plummeted.

She was _dead_.

It _couldn't_ be her!

"Maybe they realized they have no chance against us."

Jacob's wolf eyes narrowed.

He recognized that voice.

Going to the top of the hill, he looked down between the trees and saw Chloe Sullivan in slack army pants and a tight black shirt that read **Eternity Is Overated **standing next to Clark Kent, in dark blue jeans and red shirt with a dark blue jeans jacket.

Jacob was shell-shocked as he looked at Chloe. The last time he'd seen her she'd been pale in death laying in the casket. She'd been killed while investigating something in Smallville, and Jacob remembered how his world had crumbled when Lana had called him, telling him about the funeral.

That'd been the blow to bring on the shift, and he'd been suffering throughout the arduous and agonizing week-long change that he'd missed her funeral. Once it was over, once the wolf had taken over, he'd bolted.

It'd taken him days to make it to Smallville, but he'd made it, and then he'd found her grave. And her scent was all over the place.

He'd known it was wrong, it was _desecration_, but he'd dug her up. He wouldn't believe that she was dead unless he'd seen her with his own eyes, and there she was, surprisingly fresh and beautiful and smelling just as heavenly as she had in life.

He'd felt something in him die that night as he laid down next to her in his wolf form, and after returning her grave to its original status he'd returned to Forks and had seemed to have been on auto pilot until he'd caught her scent on the air.

And here she was.

_Alive_.

How?

"They're still here somewhere." Chloe announced, eyes narrowed, possessing a confidence and air about her that she hadn't had when he'd known her. "But they're waiting for _something_."

Jacob took a sniff and winced, ears flattening backwards against his skull, taking a step backwards. There was a nauseating mixture of scents in the area.

And none of them were human.

There was a movement to their right and something shot out of the foliage at Chloe. It was large and hairy and looked like a giant ape on a rampage, fangs dripping with saliva.

The foliage all around the two sprung to life as the creatures attacked as one, but before Jacob could rush down and help them he was frozen at the sight.

Clark Kent was moving almost faster than he could register, flames _coming out of his eyes_, and lifting the creatures up as if they weighed _nothing_.

And Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were black as she extended her hands towards two creatures on either side of her. Power seemed to fly all around her as the creatures collapsed to their knees, hands clawing at their own throats desperately, trying to breathe yet unable to.

Jerking her hands closed there was the sound of necks cracking and the creatures' bodies fell to the ground as Chloe turned on the others charging her.

In a matter of minutes the more than ten giant creatures were dead all around them.

Jacob was shocked.

What the _hell_?

Chloe took in a deep breath and sat down on the ground as Clark narrowed his eyes, the red flames leaving his eyes and scorching the bodies of the creatures into _nothing_ _but ash_.

Chloe looked tired, eyes returning to their normal green as the black faded away. "Was that everything?"

Clark narrowed his eyes and looked around. "I don't see anything else."

"Yeah, well your X-Ray vision didn't see them when they were all around us either." Chloe groaned, getting back up to her feet. "I wonder why."

"Yeah, me too." Clark announced, going to Chloe and placing his hand at the small of her back. "You okay? Should we report back to Arrow or do some more probing or the area?"

"I don't want any more of those freaks to get away and hurt more people Clark. Not because we weren't vigilant." Chloe announced, puling a strand of hair out of her face. "Call Arrow and let him know where to bag and tag 'em, I'm going to check ahead."

Clark nodded, pressing a device inserted in his ear and beginning to talk to someone, but Jacob wasn't interested, he followed Chloe, silently, stalking her. She smelt different, her scent changed, an odd scent that was inhuman.

His stomach dropped.

What had happened to her?

_ At least it isn't the smell of a leech._

She moved almost silently despite the fact that she was wearing heavy-looking combat boots, eyes on the vegetation around her before suddenly turning to look in his direction.

Jacob froze as her eyes connected with his.

"Wow. You're one big ass wolf! I thought you were a _bear_!" A small smile formed on her lips. "I didn't know they had wolves here." Looking around her cautiously she made her way to him slowly, as if worried he'd bolt.

Jacob forced himself to stay still, eyeing her warily, as she grinned and stood in front of him as if a huge ass wolf was nothing more than a curious change instead of a monstrous abnormality. She reached over to carefully run her hand over fur, petting him.

"You're handsome." She smiled brightly, and just like the first time he'd seen her, the sunlight seemed to glow all around her like sparkles and her scent entered Jacob's nostrils and he whimpered.

She pulled away at the sound. "It's okay big boy."

He didn't know how he could control himself enough to keep him in wolf form when his human one wanted to appear, wanted to throw his arms around her and pull her towards him. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her everything he'd never gotten a chance to say before.

She was alive, she was here, and she was _his_.

Jacob nudged her hand with his nose, greedy for more attention.

"I like you." She giggled, reminding him more of the girl who'd told him proudly upon meeting him that she would one day work at the Daily Planet. Right now she didn't seem like the deadly woman whose eyes had bled black, and who'd killed the things Jacob had never seen before _without even touching them_.

"Chloe? What the world _is_ that?"

She turned towards Clark's voice. "A _really_ big wolf."

Jacob growled, lips pulling back fiercely to show his fangs, as he looked at the one with the scent he couldn't stand, the one he'd _never_ liked. The one who'd kept Chloe's being somehow alive a secret from him.

"Whoa, calm down boy." Chloe's fingers threaded through his shaggy coat, fingers calming him with each gentle touch.

"Chloe, we have to go before someone sees us." Clark was below, frowning up at them. "I didn't know they had wolves in this area. Especially not _that_ big."

"Me neither." She gave Jacob one last rub before turning and beginning to make her way down towards Clark.

Terror filled Jacob's heart as she walked away from him. She was leaving him, _again_, and if he didn't do something he might never see her again. His wolf whimpered and snarled at the thought of being apart from her, and he refused to allow it, to even allow her to _think_ of escaping him once more.

She was _his_ mate.

He now was sure that he'd imprinted on her even when he _hadn't_ undergone the first shift, and now that he'd seen her in wolf form he knew for sure that this was the one person destined for him.

He wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again.

Growling, Jacob bolted towards her and circled around her, beginning to push her backwards and away from Clark.

Somehow he knew that if he transformed Chloe would disappear.

He wasn't supposed to know she was alive, and from what Clark said, they weren't even supposed to be here, they couldn't be seen. Jacob needed to stay in his wolf form and convince Chloe at the same time that she wasn't leaving him.

He wouldn't _let_ her.

"What is he _doing_?" Clark asked, dumbfounded.

"He's so _cute_." Chloe chuckled.

Jacob flattened his hear back against his skull, embarrassed. He'd been called big and scary enough times while in his wolf form. Never _cute_.

The blonde reached forwards and without any caution this time, hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his fur in an incredibly _canine_ action.

Jacob promptly sat down on his hind legs, nuzzling back, a grumble of pleasure reverberating in his throat, approving of his mate's behavior.

She then pulled away and looked at Clark pleadingly.

"_Chloe_…" Clark sounded whiny. "You _know_ Lane's allergic to dogs! And _who_ is she going to get bitchy with if you bring back that thing to the Compound with us? _Me_! That's who!"

"You _married_ her, Clark." Chloe snorted, surprising Jacob stiff. "You _knew_ she was like this when you said 'I do' so you signed away any right to complain about her."

"I—uh—but—wolves are _pack_ animals, Chloe! You'd be taking it away from its family!"

She hesitated, smile melting off her face rapidly, leaving her pale and shaken. "Oh. You're right."

Even though he could hear his pack calling for him to answer them, to tell them his position, Jacob refused to answer them, whimpering at Chloe.

The blonde wasn't looking at him anymore, face pale, as she ignored him and began walking towards Clark once more.

"I'm sorry." Clark looked guilty and miserable. "I shouldn't have---."

"No, you're right." Chloe reached his side and placed her hand on his.

That touch jolted Jacob out of his confused state and he snarled, hurrying down towards them and getting in between them once more, pushing her away from Clark, turning so that his back was to her and he was snarling angrily, _warningly,_ at the large male.

_Stay away from her! Don't touch! You have your own mate! Stay away from mine!_

"Is he---trying to _protect_ you from _me_?" Clark squeaked.

His pack were yelling in his head, asking him what was going on, what he _meant_ when he thought those things about a mate, but he ignored them. There was _too_ much on the line now for him not to give it his whole attention.

All of a sudden there was the sound of an engine, causing both Clark and Chloe to look up at the trees above them. "That would be our transport."

"Impulse must have already bagged and tagged the bodies and they've come to pick them and us up." Chloe nodded. "Come on, we only have a couple of minutes before they have to take off to avoid detection."

Clark nodded and they both turned and began running towards the clearing they'd just come from.

Jacob growled and hurried after them, easily keeping up, clearing the woods and entering the meadow to see a weird saucer-like plane hovering over the ground, a speed of color he could barely register as a human in a red leather suit taking the bodies of the creatures in the woods into the plane one by one.

Clark jumped up into the open section inside, and turned to help Chloe up as well.

Jacob, not missing a beat, not stopping to think of the consequences, jumped in as well, surprising the others inside yet going to Chloe's side immediately. The smells inside of the saucer were a mixture of human and other inhuman scents he'd never smelt before. They were somewhat nauseating.

"Are you okay, big boy?" Chloe asked, smiling down at him happily, sitting down on the ground, not seeming to notice the curious glances they were getting from the others as the blur of red returned with the last body and the door began to close. "If you don't leave now you will never see this place again." She warned him, looking deep into his eyes seriously. "Make your choice."

Jacob reached forwards and licked her cheek before laying down next to her, resting his head on her lap, and sighing contentedly. For the first time in four years he felt alive again, closing his eyes as her fingers massaged his skull softly.

"Hey Cuz," a voice caused him to look up and see an attractive brunette with blue streaks in her hair and almost unnaturally blue eyes sit on the floor next to them. "So, Clark just told me about the big mutant wolfie." She took a tentative whiff of him and waited, surprised. "I'm not sneezing."

"Lois? Who's flying the saucer?" Chloe looked a little apprehensive at the question, as they felt the aircraft move and begin take off.

Lois, apparently Chloe's cousin and Clark's _wife_, grinned. "Cyborg of course. He's jacked into the system finally so it's fun, if not a little creepy seeing his hands disappear into the control panel."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and reluctantly pulled himself from her, sitting up at attention.

What sort of people did Chloe hang out with now that she'd died?

This Lois person didn't exactly smell human _either_. No one really did on this _flying saucer, _and hardly two smelt alike.

It was confusing.

He'd only thought that there were vampires and werewolves and meteor freaks in this world, but these people didn't smell like the first two. Maybe they were meteor freaks. He hadn't run into any after shifting for the first time so he didn't really know if meteor freaks had a distinctive scent.

"So, Forks, huh?" Lois asked, looking at her cousin with slight worry. "How was it? Did you, you know, see anyone?"

Chloe tensed. "_Lois_."

"What?" She asked, hands in the air in a sign of surrender. "All I'm saying is that for once an assignment took us close to where the boy you never forgot lives. I---if it'd been _me_ I would have said 'screw the confidentiality crap' and snuck out to see him."

Chloe sighed, lowering her gaze. "We don't even know if Jake still lives in Forks, Lo, and anyway, he lives on the Reservation, there's no _way_ I could have snuck up into there unseen."

Jacob tensed in surprise to hear his name injected into the conversation.

"And he thinks I'm _dead_!" Chloe brought her free hand to her forehead. "I can't just _show up_ and say 'Hey Mr. Black, what's cookin'?'!"

"Well…maybe you could explain the situation to him." Lois whispered, looking like she desperately wanted to turn back time and redo the last couple of minutes. "Maybe he'd understand…"

"What? Understand that I'm a meteor freak who has control over _life and death_ and that everyone I love and knew, my whole family, except you and Clark, think I'm dead? That I died at seventeen?" Chloe whispered, voice choking up. "Or that I work for a secret agency that employs aliens and demons and _whatnot_ to fight the things that go bump in the night? That I destroyed _your_ life?"

"Stop _thinking_ that!" Lois snapped. "You didn't ruin my life! I'm married now! I have you in my life again! I'm _happy_!"

"I got you _possessed_." Chloe snapped. "You nearly lost your body, your _life_ to that thing, that Illyria! If it hadn't been for you noticing me while on that stake out and realizing that I was alive----!"

"_Chloe_!" Lois reached forwards, her eyes narrowed. "Stop blaming yourself for that! _I_ didn't let things go when you told me to, _I_ insisted on following you around and digging into the organization and becoming such a liability that they were forced to hire me to assure my silence! And _I'm_ the one who couldn't wait for the others to come and opened that sarcophagus on my own!"

Chloe looked down at her feet, tears in her eyes.

Jacob wanted to wipe those tears away, to kiss them away, but he couldn't so he just nuzzled her affectionately with his nose.

"You saved me. _You're_ the reason why I'm the one in this body and not Illyria." Lois whispered. "Why is it that you never seem to remember that?"

Chloe looked down at her black fingernails, unable to answer.

Jake looked at her and then at Lois.

"Soooo." Lois cleared her throat and looked at Jake. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Jake snorted, insulted that she couldn't tell by just looking at him.

"I think it a boy." Chloe smiled slightly, obviously relieved with the change in topic. "I haven't checked though."

The wolf turned his head towards her and frowned.

_Check_?

"I'll remedy that." Lois leaned forwards and before he could question her motives she lifted his paw and took a look down _there_ before letting go and sitting once more. "Boy. Definitely a boy."

Jake lowered himself rapidly into a laying position, hiding himself, glad that he wasn't a human right now or he'd be blushing in embarrassment. He'd just been---! That _woman_!

Chloe giggled. "He looks mortified."

"Clark looked _just_ like that after our first time screwing." Lois snickered. "He couldn't believe the _things_ I got him to say in the throes of passion."

Chloe covered her reddening face and broke out into loud laughter, all sadness leaving her scent, replaced by mirth and slight embarrassment.

Relieved by the change, Jacob made a little noise of approval before resting his head on her lap once more, _feeling_ the laughter shake her body. He looked up at Lois and decided that she couldn't be all that bad...but he was still going to have to keep his distance from her...just to be sure.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

**Sequel to Summer In Smallville.**

_Slight_ crossover with "Angel".

* * *

They lived underground.

Seriously.

Jacob took in the smells warily as they stepped off of the platform that'd taken them down into the underground _city_ whose access point was a discreetly guarded, normal looking gas station employee's lounge. The large underground building seemed to be humming with life of every kind of life, each person going about their life and work, minding their own business. Some gave half waves to Chloe and the others from her _space ship_, and Jacob received more than a few curious looks, but other than that he got no reaction from the inhabitants of the underground facility.

It just went to show how used to the _unnatural_ these people were.

"Sullivan."

Chloe froze at that voice and a wince crossed her face but by the time she'd twirled onher heel towards the speaker, her face was a mask of nothingness. "Sir."

"What is _that_, Sullivan?" A large, muscular man in a suit asked, armed clasped behind his back and eyeing Jacob critically.

Jacob's lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

Whoever this was, he didn't like him, and he didn't like the response he generated in Chloe either.

"My new pet, sir." Chloe responded, voice disciplined into a emotionless tone. "We found him in the woods in Forks, and he decided to come along."

"Sullivan, when I told you that you needed a pet, I was thinking about a cat, or a chihuahua...possibly a garden snake." The man announced with a shake of his head. "You're having enough problems as it is with _violence_ to get yourself a _bear_."

"Wolf, sir." Chloe replied.

Jacob snorted.

This dude was in charge and he couldn't even tell the difference between a wolf and a bear?

"Well, a bear obviously raped its mother." The man shrugged that off before clearing his throat. "Now Sullivan, I'm going to let this slide because this beast of yours might just come in handy in the future, but I want you to take it to the doc to have him checked over this creature. And then I want him trained. I don't need it attacking anyone down here."

"Of course sir." Chloe responded.

"On your way to the doc's then." He motioned her away with a movement of his hand.

Jacob smelt the irritation rising off of her as with one more 'yes sir' she'd turned around and begun stomping stiffly. The wolf gave the man a little warning growl before turning and following Chloe, his concern over the anger and annoyance rising from her pores the only thing keeping him from getting distracted by what was going on around him.

"One time. _One_ time." She kept mumbling to herself.

Jacob frowned, not paying attention where he was going and nearly walked into a man in red, but the man moved at a superhuman speed and went around Jacob to appear at Chloe's other side.

Jacob recognized this scent.

This was the red blur who'd taken the few bodies Chloe and Clark had left in the woods.

"Hey Chloelicious." The man, who looked younger than Chloe (probably around Jacob's age) smiled at her. "I've been all over the Dome, and _everyone_ is talking about your poodle."

Jacob snarled.

The man gave him a quick look.

Chloe smirked. "I don't think he liked you calling him that, Bart."

"Whatever." He snorted, turning to her. "So. You really planning on adopting it?" He made up his face. "Imagine the size of the _shit_ this thing must squeeze out. Are you _really_ willing to pick it up and everything?"

Jacob didn't know whether to blush or go pale.

He---he hadn't thought about...that...before.

There was _no way_ he was going to...let Chloe...but as a canine...he couldn't exactly go to the bathroom to use the toilet now could he?

Chloe stopped and turned to look at Jacob's wolf-form curiously. "You're right. They'll be _logs_."

Jacob sat down on his hind legs, lowering his head, unable to listen to this conversation standing.

He---this plan was starting to show the _many_ little holes in them that he hadn't thought about when he'd made that split decision and stayed as a wolf to keep Chloe. It wasn't that he was regretting the decision made, he had her back again, he could never regret anything he'd done to accomplish that---but he wished he'd thought of his plan a _little_ better.

"And think of the fleas. And the _ticks_." Bart continued to mark himself as a persona nongrata in Jacob's books. "And where will he sleep? You have a small room, 'Licious."

Jacob's head jerked up at that and his eyes narrowed.

How the _hell_ did Shorty know what her room was like?

"I'll get doc to give him something for the fleas and ticks, if he has any." Chloe's hand went to Jacob, her fingers threading through his fur slowly, softly, as if she could feel the danger rising off of him and was soothing him.

It worked.

Jacob's eyes closed and he leaned into the touch.

"Well. You got him tamed at least." Bart announced.

"Nonsense." Chloe scolded, finger digging deeper into the fur, the tips of said digits finally coming into contact with skin, and it was electrifyingly delicious. "He's a wild beast through and through. He's magnificent." She looked up from Jacob to Bart. "Why would I want to change that?"

Jacob's eyes opened and he looked at her, wanting to howl at those words.

But at the doc's, the reasons for wanting to howl were different.

That tiny yet fiercely strong little woman had prodded and probed him in places...well...it hadn't been very comfortable, and yet not only had he had to endure it, but he'd had to let it happen while Chloe was watching the whole time, sometimes trying to hold him still while that little devil grandma continued to humiliate and traumatize him.

Afterwards he'd had to remain there with Chloe as the devil-woman looked over her specimens.

"He's got worms." The woman looked up.

So did Jacob, eyes wide in utter horror.

He had _what_?

"Figures." Chloe sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead. "He's been living in the woods hunting and eating the wildlife that are infested with worms themselves." She scratched behind his ear. "What's the treatment, doc?"

"Well, darling, I got you some good news and some bad news." The woman announced, trying to keep her face serious but a wicked smile was visibly trying to make its way onto her face. "Which do you want first?"

"The good, I suppose." Chloe replied, wariness making its way into her voice and expression.

"We _do_ have worm medicine for an animal this large." The doc began, that evil smile tilting her lips.

Chloe took in a deep breath, seeming a little fearful. "Why are you enjoying this so much, Lou?"

"It's in suppository form, and I _ain't_ doing it."

Chloe gulped. "Couldn't I just...I don't know...use my power and try to kill them like I did Illyria?"

Lou smirked, shaking her head. "You could kill him if you did. You most probably would kill him. You know your powers are...unsteady...at best. With Lois the risk didn't matter since she would have died anyway, but are you willing to risk killing your new friend?"

Chloe shook her head.

Lous grinned brighter. "Let me go get those suppositories for you."

Jacob and Chloe turned to look at each other, sure the other could read the dread on their faces.

* * *

**Can anyone notice the unholy glee I'm getting out of this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

* * *

****

Limping, sore, and completely humiliated, Jacob tried to sit down but ended up jerking up when he found it way too uncomfortable at the moment. He sent a look at Chloe, who was ignoring him and looking around her room, hands on her hips. Jacob cleared his throat and looked around the room as well, wondering why Bart considered it small. It was much larger than the room Jacob had had on the Rez.

He suddenly winced, thinking about his father's home, which led to thoughts of his father. While thoughts of leaving his pack in a lurch didn't bother him as much as it should have (having gone too far away for the mind-weld to work) the thought of leaving his father worried and with so many questions _did_ bother him, a lot. Jacob was going to have to find a way to use a phone and call his father to let him know what was happening (or at least that he was with his imprintee) and that he was fine, not to worry.

But _how_ was he going to do that?

There wasn't a phone in this room, and finding/using one _out there_ was going to be a hundred times more difficult.

"Well, at least you don't have fleas or ticks." Chloe announced, finally turning to him. "Because I don't think Lou would have had a flea collar large enough for your neck."

He made a face at the mention of the devil-woman who'd had _far_ too much enjoyment from his humiliation moments ago.

"But I'm going to be using flea power on you _just in case_. My room will _not_ because an insect haven, okay?" She warned him, pulling off her shirt in one careless motion, dropping it on the floor and fanning herself. "God, it's hot."

Jacob felt his hind legs give out on him suddenly, and he found himself sitting down, completely oblivious to the soreness, entrance.

Chloe ignored him, sitting on the side of her bed and undoing the strings in her combat boots, toeing them off, and then working on the zipper of her pants.

Jacob's eyes widened, and he quickly looked down at his front paws, feeling a blush on his skin, and glad that he had fur otherwise it would show.

The pants joined the shirt on the ground, and Chloe, dressed in nothing but her black underwear, smelt of salty sweat.

He wanted to run his tongue over her skin to see if it tasted salty too.

But instead he kept his gaze on his paws.

Feeling suddenly cold air on him, Jacob looked up rapidly, noticing that Chloe had just turned on the AC.

And he finally got a full view of her in her underwear.

_Wow..._

He laid down immediately, embarrassed and humiliated and _refusing_ to let her see him like _that_ otherwise she'd throw him out of the room thinking he was some perverted horn dog.

Which, considering, he probably was.

"Until the others install the pet door entrance for my door you'll have to wait for me or someone with clearance to my room to open and close the door for you." She turned towards him.

Jacob frowned.

Who exactly had clearance to her room?

The doors slid into the wall, as one of said individuals entered.

"Sidekick," the man didn't seem phased at all that she was in her underwear. "I didn't have time to talk to you before, but you mind explaining the wolf?"

Jacob was up in seconds, snarling, snapping his fangs at the blonde man, keeping his back to Chloe and protecting the sight of her near nakedness from the intruder.

The man reacted, pulling out a dagger from his belt.

"Hey hey!" Chloe got in the middle of them.

_Stop it! Get behind me! He has a weapon!_

"Chloe get out of the way!" The man snapped. "He's obviously got rabies!"

"The two of you, _stop_." Chloe narrowed her eyes, hands outstretched towards the both of them, black shadows congregated around her fingers. "Or I'll suck a _week_ out of your lifespans!"

Jacob froze, eyes wide.

Chloe could _do_ that?

"You don't _have_ that much control over your powers yet." The intruder mumbled, but put away his dagger reluctantly.

"I'm okay." Chloe smiled amusedly at Jacob, running her hand down his nose, before turning to the man. "And _you_. Use the intercom before just coming in. I'm nearly _naked_."

The man looked up at and down with a raised eyebrow. "I've seen you naked before."

Jacob snarled viciously once more.

"You saved me, during a mission, from some real _bastards _whose powers made mine stop working." Chloe whispered. "It would be a different circumstance, Oliver."

Oliver sighed and nodded. "I understand, Chloe. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention."

"I know that." She smiled tenderly at him. "I _know_ you're only worried about me."

"You're like a sister to me, Chlo." Oliver ran a hand over his hair. "And you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. You're always getting into trouble and now you're bringing back a huge mutant wolf. Can you _blame_ me for being worried?"

"No, I don't, Ollie, but he won't hurt me, I just know he won't." She returned to running her fingers through Jacob's fur. "He's actually been very _protective_ of me."

Ollie sent the wolf a look.

Jacob frowned slightly, not really listening to the conversation anymore.

He was caught up in the implications of what they'd said earlier.

Chloe had been...and Oliver had saved her.

The wolf felt sick in his stomach, fury and agony mixing.

His mate had been...and he hadn't been around to save her.

He was...he was so lacking.

He...

"What are you going to do about the shit?" Oliver brought up the cursed topic.

But Jacob didn't react, still in shock, unable to believe just how worthless a protector he was.

"I'll figure out something." Chloe promised. "Now, if your questions can wait until tomorrow, I'm tired. I need to bathe, and then I want to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Sure, you're right." Oliver reached out and messed up her hair in a brotherly fashion. "Go bathe, you stink."

Chloe snorted. "Get out of here you dork."

Oliver chuckled as he left.

The blonde turned to Jacob, frowning. "What's wrong boy? You don't look so good."

_I'm sorry_. He looked up at her with pained eyes. _I'm so sorry. I should have---you shouldn't have had to---I failed you._

A whimper escaped his lips.

"What's _wrong_?" She whispered, caressing his face in worry. "What's wrong big boy?"

He lowered his gaze.

_I'm so sorry._

"Come on, you're worrying me now. Stop tucking your tail between your legs."

_I failed you when you needed me most_.

And then her arms went around his neck and she was hugging him.

Jacob closed his eyes tightly and wanted to shift, wanted to hold her close.

But he couldn't, and he deserved this punishment he was going through now.

He didn't deserve his mate.

_I failed._

* * *

__

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Twilight.**

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-

"He's almost as intelligent as a human."

From his place on their bed, Jacob didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented.

From where they were lying on the stomach on the ground, Chloe and Lois gave him thoughtful looks during their drinking session. Apparently, due to the fact that Chloe's mutation did its best to try and filter what it considered poison (alcohol) out of her system rapidly, and Lois' being half demon and thus more invulnerable to things...well...it took more than the average amount of alcohol to get either drunk, and they took advantage of said facts, drinking copious amount of alcohol that would have _killed them_ had they been normal humans.

"Well, General Peabody has finally deigned to let you have the door sensor for Wolfie." Lois announced, taking a deep sip of their heavily vodka'ed vodka blush. "Course, could be the fact that Wolfie _destroyed _the last door you had to get to you when the base alarms went off."

Chloe grinned, looking towards her now repaired door. "I can't figure out how he did that. Those doors are _metal_."

"Seriously." Lois agreed, though seemed quite proud and impressed. "Even _Clark_ was talking about it. Of course I didn't appreciate it at the moment because I'd been trying to get some and all he wanted to do was _talk_...but I found a way to get both done."

Chloe drank the whole cup of vodka blush in one long sip. "God, I hate it when you start talking about you and Clark and the bunny-sex you two have all over this base."

"Prude." Lois chuckled.

"No. _Envious_." Chloe corrected, grabbing the third bottle of gray goose they'd nearly emptied that night, and pouring the rest of it into the large (now almost empty) container of Vodka Blush that they'd brought and had started drinking after finishing their large pitcher of Fuck Me Sideways. "Do you _know_ how long it's been since I've had any?"

Jacob went still on their bed.

He didn't want to hear this.

He _really_ didn't want to hear this!

"Two years?" Lois guessed.

Chloe's only answer was to finish the rest of the drink in the pitcher with vengeance.

"_No_!" Lois gasped, _finally_ looking a _little_ tipsy. "It can't be _more_!"

"Try since I _died_."

"_Four_?" Lois yelled loudly, eyes wide in disbelief. "No! I _refuse_ to believe that _anyone_ could go that long without getting any!"

Chloe gave a little moan.

Jacob looked between the cousins.

Lois blinked. "Are you telling me that the last person you did the dirty tango with was _Clark_?"

Jacob's eyes went wide.

_Clark_?

A growl rumbled in his throat.

None of the women noticed.

"Kal." Chloe corrected, confusing Jacob. "You _know_ that when Clark's under red k he's a completely different person." She looked up at the ceiling. "I have _never_ been with Clark Kent, but I _have_ been with Kal El."

"A _lot_." Lois mumbled, reaching for the bottle of rum.

"That was before he met you, Lo." Chloe rolled her eyes. "It was before I _died_."

"I know." Lois nodded, taking a _long_ sip from the bottle. "I also know that Clark blames himself for your death. Kal did too. That was why he took off his red k ring and never went near it again."

Jacob narrowed his eyes.

So when Clark got into contact with a red ring he turned into someone else.

Someone else who'd been with Chloe.

Someone else who...who'd been the reason Chloe had died.

The growl he let out this time was noticed by the girls who turned to look at him.

"You okay, Big Boy?" Chloe asked, tilting her head to the right and then..._toppling over onto the ground_...bursting into giggles as she just lay there.

Lois sniggered as she took another gulp of her rum.

Jacob sighed as he jumped down from the bed, going towards the giggling, prostrate girl and nudging her with his nose.

_You okay?_

Chloe giggled and nudged him back, rubbing her face in his muzzle. "I'm fine you big worry wort."

Jacob sniffed her, making a face at the _stench_ of alcohol rising from her.

_You've drunk too much_.

"He looks like a mom right now." Lois sniggered from where she'd laid down as well, drinking her rum happily, the alcohol finally taking effect.

"He's always worrying about me." Chloe grinned, encircling her arms around his neck and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his fur. "Why can't you be a guy? You'd be perfect for me."

Jacob whimpered, closing his eyes.

_Don't say that._

_ Please._

_ Not now._

_ Not when I'm like this_.

She giggled, completely oblivious to his inner monologue, pressing another kiss to his fur before pushing away and grabbing one of the bottle of vodka.

Jacob sighed as he watched her.

This _really _wasn't healthy for her.

Chloe ignored him, giggling as she began to drink.

Jacob sighed as he went towards the intercom system by the door and pressed a button with his nose, eyeing the screen.

At first there was nothing but a black screen, and then an image flittered on.

"_I'm not going to ask how you know how to work the intercom system." _Clark Kent sighed on the screen. "_I'm just guessing that they've gone overboard again in the quest to become drunk_."

Jacob sighed and looked behind him at the girls, who'd bursted out into loud after Lois had accidentally broken Chloe's coffee table with that brute strength she had.

Clark winced. "_I see_." In a second he was gone from the screen and appeared by the front door, striding in and sighing as he paused and looked at the cousins giggling on the ground. "Oh boy."

Jacob sat down and looked at Clark, wondering about this _Kal_.

"Baby!" Lois giggled, waving her rum bottle around. "Want some?"

Clark smiled tenderly at his wife. "Lo, I think you drank enough for both of us."

"Not entirely, yet." She took another long gulp.

Clark sighed. "We have a mission in the morning, and you two find nothing better than to get _drunk_ the night before?"

"Don't be such a _boy scout_, Clark." Chloe sniggered, sloshing some drink around. "The 'cohol will be out of our system _long_ before we leave on the mission."

"I'm not worried about you two." Clark retorted, going to pick up his wife, pulling her into his arms. "I'm worried about the wolf and me. _We're_ the ones who are going to have to take care of you two drunken brats."

Jacob sighed, agreeing with that.

"I would offer to help you, but the Wolf wouldn't like it." Clark smirked to Jacob. "See you two tomorrow."

And with that he was gone.

Jacob sighed and went to sit down next to Chloe as she continued to drink on the ground, though more subdued now.

"It's going to be your first mission with us, tomorrow." She announced as if he didn't know this already. "You're going to be alright. You're very smart. Smarter than most humans I know."

Jacob laid down, resting his head on her stomach.

"I'm a mess, you know." She laughed darkly. "Do you know how I died?" She snorted. "Of course you don't."

Jacob looked up.

He knew how she'd died.

Lana had told him.

A meteor freak had killed her.

What he didn't get was why Clark's alternate personality blamed himself for it.

"It was stupid, really." Chloe sighed, taking a _very_ long gulp of her vodka, looking at the ceiling. "I was investigating some weird occurrences, and I was _warned_ by the person committing them that he didn't want me to get hurt, but if I continued sticking my nose into it I was going to get hurt and it would be no one else's fault but mine. He was right. Even _Kal_ wouldn't have anything to do with the investigation, but I'd gotten this feeling of invincibility and I went down that mine shaft."

Mine shaft?

"The meteor freak could make things explode." Chloe took another long sip. "His power was out of control, and he'd realized _he_ was going to explode. He'd gone to the mine so that when he exploded he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Jacob watched her in silence, eyes widening in horror as finally he got the whole question.

"It was a mine shaft filled with meteor rocks." Chloe wiped at a silent tear trailing down her cheek. "The last thing he said before he exploded was he was sorry." She took in a deep breath. "The explosion didn't kill me, inhaling the meteor rock dust and suffocating on it did."

He couldn't believe it, couldn't imagine what she must have gone through.

"I woke up a while later. It was, it was weird." Chloe put down her bottle and turned so that she was looking at Jacob. "Everything was black, but I---I kept hearing Jacob's voice."

Jake went still, eyes wide.

"I don't know why _his_ voice out of everyone's but I heard him crying, shaking me, telling me I shouldn't be dead." She wiped at another tear. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the coffin, and the lock has been broken on it, and the earth is soft above me." She whispered. "It shouldn't have been so soft, as if they'd just put me in the earth, but it _was_, and I was able to climb out. If it hadn't been that soft I wouldn't have been able to get out, and I would have suffocated before making it to the surface."

Jacob stood still, unable to believe it.

"Clark heard me crying and superspeeded to the grave in time for Dorian to find me." She gulped. "Dorian offered me protection, reminded me that I was dead for everyone I knew...and I left with him. Later on, after graduation, Clark joined as well...but...yeah." She grabbed the bottle again and took a _very_ long gulp.

Jacob wished he was human right now, so he could drink from that bottle as well.

**Review?**


End file.
